


Das Höllengericht

by Wolfsdrache26



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Deutsch | German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsdrache26/pseuds/Wolfsdrache26
Summary: K ist Gerichtsdiener, aber nicht irgendwo. Nein sein Arbeitsplatz ist die Hölle, wortwörtlich. Bei seiner Arbeit darf er sich somit mit jeder Menge verwirrter Menschen, Straftätern, sehr speziellen Richtern und einem äußerst gestressten Vorgesetzten herumschlagen.





	1. Moralische Unstimmigkeiten

K sah von seinem Schreibtisch auf und musterte den Mann, der vor ihm stand. Männlich, weiß,1,76 m groß, braune Haare und Augen. „ Name?", fragte K und entsicherte seinen Kugelschreiber. Er wusste selbst nicht mehr, wann er sich diesen Ausdruck angewöhnt hatte, aber jetzt konnte er es nicht mehr ändern. „ Wo bin ich hier überhaupt?", fragte der Mann verwirrt und sah sich in dem marmornen Atrium mit antiken Fresken um. K seufzte. Da musste der Empfang mal wieder in Abwesenheit geglänzt haben. Wahrscheinlich flirtete M mal wieder, statt seiner Arbeit nachzugehen. Also begann K wieder einmal die Standartbegrüßung herunterzuleiern, die nicht in sein Aufgabengebiet fiel:" Herzlich Willkommen in der Hölle, ihrer letzten Ruhestätte ob sie wollen oder nicht." Während dem Mann langsam alle Gesichtszüge entglitten, begann K schon einmal das Beschwerdeformular über das erneute Versäumnis des Empfangs auszufüllen. „ I...ich...bin tot?", brachte Mann gerade so heraus und über sein bleiches Gesicht floss der Schweiß in Strömen. Immer diese bescheuerte, posttraumatische Amnesie, so etwas konnte ja nun wirklich nur Gott einfallen, dachte K. Das erschwerte ihnen immer nur die Arbeit und führte zu Unverständnis und dämlichen Rückfragen. Also nickte er und bestätigte: „ Ja sie sind tot. Und in der Hölle. Aber nehmen sie es nicht persönlich, hier kommen alle hin. Und seit Nietzsche meinte Gott sei tot, lässt der alte auch keine Ausnahmen mehr wie Märtyrer nach oben." „ Na dann.", sagte der Mann fassungslos und K nickte zufrieden.

„ Also Name. Auf. Ich hab im Gegensatz zu ihnen keine Ewigkeiten Zeit.", fordete er den Mann also erneut auf. „ Finn Oxton", antwortete der Mann verdutzt und K zog eine Schublade heraus um die richtige Akte zu suchen. Währenddessen fragte der Mann:" Wer sind sie überhaupt?" „ Ich bin K. Ja nur K mehr nicht. Ich bin Gerichtsdiener hier. Also genaugenommen betreue ich im Moment ihren Fall.", antwortete K und zog zufrieden die Akte mit passendem Namen und Gesicht heraus. Es war unglaublich wie viele Leute den selben Namen hatten. „ Ähm und warum sieht es hier so nach antikem Griechenland aus, ich dachte wir seien in der Hölle?", bei diesen Worten zuckte K zusammen und fuhr den Mann schnell an: „Rom! Rom nicht Griechenland! Bitte sagen sie das nie wieder! Zu ihrem wohl.", als der Mann nickte fügte er hinzu: „Und zu ihrer Frage: ja wir sind in der Hölle, aber das Design der Gerichtssäle hängt von dem jeweiligen Richter ab, die meisten sind da etwas exzentrisch. Und dann liegt das natürlich noch an der Stimmung meines Chefs, Luzifer. Und dein Richter ist nun mal der erste römische Kaiser, Augustus. Also lass ihn lieber nichts über Griechenland hören, sonst landest du für immer im Fegefeuer."Der Mann nickte halb verstehend halb verwirrt. Also erhob sich K und sagte:" Wenn sie mir bitte folgen würden." Damit ging er einmal um den Schreibtisch herum und öffnete die Tür die sich direkt neben diesem befand. „ War die Tür schon immer da?", fragte Oxton verwundert und K antwortete trocken:" Ja, sie haben sie nur nicht wahrgenommen. Das liegt am Schock."

Damit betrat er den Raum der sich hinter der Tür befand. Während das Atrium etwa die Höhe eines normalen Wohnzimmers besaß, befand sich die Decke hier in ungefähr 20 Meter Höhe. Was natürlich völlig übertrieben war, aber es war nunmal Augustus. Am der vom Eingang gegenüber liegenden Wand befand sich ein Podest auf dem ein einzelner Thron stand und der einzige Zugang war eine Tür hinter diesem. Es gab keinen Aufgang im Raum stattdessen war das Podest von einer Art verziertem Geländer geschützt. In der Mitte des Raums befand sich ein hölzernes Pult für den Verstorbenen, das ganz klar einen Unterschied zwischen diesem und dem Richter verdeutlichte. Rechts und links befand sich je ein Tisch mit bequemen Stuhl und einer Tür dahinter. K begab sich an einen kleinen Tisch neben dem Richterpodest und warf die Akte geübt auf das Pult vor dem Richterthron. Dann drückte er auf einen Knopf an diesem Tisch und die Seitentüren schwangen auf.

Links betrat ein kleinerer Mann mit Perücke den Raum und man konnte in ihm deutlich Immanuel Kant erkennen während aus der anderen Tür ein bärtiger Marx schritt. Die beiden musterten sich kurz und stellten sich hinter ihren Stuhl, während K ihnen jeweils ein weiteres Exemplar der Akte gab. Dann schwang die letzte Tür auf und ein jugendlicher Mann in purpurner Toga betrat den Raum und bedeutete mit einer Hand, dass sich die Anwesenden setzen konnten. Was diese auch gleichzeitig mit dem jungen Augustus taten, während sich im selben Moment alle Türen im Raum schlossen. „ Wenn ich bitten darf." sagte Augustus und K begann: „ Der Verstorbene hieß Finn Oxton und war Engländer. Sein Lebenslauf ist ziemlicher Standard. Verheiratet, zwei Kinder Bürojob und Haus. Einzige Ausnahmen sind ein nicht abgegebener 200 Euroschein mit 34 und ein das Ignorieren einiger Verkehrsregeln, vorsätzlich." Dann setzte sich K wieder Augustus sah Kant auffordernd an. Dieser stand auf und legte seine flachen Handflächen auf den Tisch vor ihm. „ Der hier Anwesende hat ganz klar gegen einige moralische Regeln verstoßen. Er hat gefundenes Geld nicht zurückgebracht, sondern es einfach behalten und so vorsätzlich den Inhaber hintergangen. Ich muss an das Gericht appellieren an die Konsequenzen zu denken. Nehmen wir doch mal an, jeder würde so handeln. Die Gesellschaft würde in ihren Grundfesten erschüttert werden, der Wert eines Versprechens würde verschwinden!...." „... Einspruch euer Ehren, das halte ich für übertrieben!", warf Marx ein. „Einspruch stattgegeben. Das Gericht fordert die Anklage auf sich zu maßregeln.", stimmte Augustus zu. Kant sammelte sich kurz und fuhr dann fort:„ Wie auch immer der Verstorbene hat allerdings gegen grundsätzliche, moralische Werte verstoßen und deshalb fordert die Anklage Ebene 7. Also physische Schmerzen und Zwangsarbeiten." Marx faltete seine Hände vor seinem Bauch und begann zu sprechen:" Ich muss der Anklage widersprechen. Natürlich hat der Verstorbene einige Fehler begannen, aber im Grunde waren das doch alles Lapalien. Wenn wir ehrlich sind ist so etwas wie Geld, doch kaum moralisch zu bewerten, da die nicht Einführung von Volkseigentum allgemein eine zweifelhafte Praxis ist." Augustus unterbrach:" Ich möchte den Verteidiger daran erinnern, dass Kommunismus noch keine gültige Grundlage für Urteile in der Hölle ist" Marx nickte und fuhr fort: „ Auf jeden Fall finde ich, dass der Verstorbene keine Strafe verdient hat, da er sich außer bei diesen beiden Sachen stets höflich und zuvorkommend war. Deshalb fordere ich die erste Ebene mit W-Lan und allem, was dazu gehört."

Augustus senkte seinen Blick und blätterte noch einmal durch die Akte. Die Pause die dadurch entstand nutzte K um das Protokoll zu vervollständigen. Nach exakt zwei Minuten blickte Augustus erneut auf und verkündete: „ Nach gründlicher Überlegung und dem Abwägen aller genannten Argumente ergeht folgendes Urteil: Der Verstorbene wir der ersten Ebene zugeteilt, da er meist ein vorbildliches Leben gelebt hat. Allerdings wird dies eingeschränkt, sodass er weiterhin die selbe Arbeit wie zu Lebzeiten fortsetzen muss, da er wiederholt vorsätzlich und bewusst amoralisch gehandelt hat." Als Augustus mit dem Hammer aufschlug, öffnete sich eine Klappe unter Oxton und dieser fiel nach Unten. K packte seine Unterlagen zusammen und verließ zusammen mit den anderen drein den Raum. Während er das Protokoll abhefte war er froh über das Urteil, da Oxton vermutlich keine Revision einlegen würde. Das war zwar möglich, doch sehr oft zogen sich diese Prozesse dann bis Luzifer entscheiden musste. Und K's Arbeitgeber war stets äußerst aufgebracht über derartige Störungen, da wie er nie müde wurde zu erklären, viel anderes zu tu hatte. So würde K dieser Ärger erspart bleiben. Dieses Mal.


	2. Familiäre Konflikte

Diesmal stand ein Mann um die 40 vor K. Seine Auen zierten dunkle Ringe und er wirkte selbst für einen gerade erst verstorbenen ziemlich gestresst. Seine Harre waren grau und zersaust. Seine Kleider waren durchnässt und er wirkte blass. „ Wollen sie einen Schluck Wasser?", begrüßte K ihn freundlich, doch der entgeisterte Blick des Mannes ließ darauf schließen, dass auch dieser keinen Spaß zu verstehen schien. K war diese Tatsache völlig unbegreiflich, da hatte man sein Leben und in diesem Falle scheinbar kein besonders gutes endlich hinter sich gebracht und statt sich über einen Neuanfang zu freuen, waren die Leute stets mies gelaunt. Dabei waren die Angestellten hier unten nun wirklich keine Unmenschen. Na gut so gesehen schon, aber er zumindest bemühte sich stets freundlich zu sein und M war ja eh meist anderweitig beschäftigt. Gut Charon war manchmal etwas ruppig, aber...

Das Räuspern des Mannes riss K wieder aus seinen Gedanken. „ Ach ja, entschuldigen sie bitte. Name?", beeilte er sich zu sagen. Als er die passende Akte gefunden hatte stand er auf und begleitete den Mann in den heute orangenen Gerichtsaal. Kurioserweise standen dort anstelle von Stühlen Sofas und auf dem Richterpult befanden sich diverse Knöpfe. „ So jetzt kommen wir zum Kläger und Verteidiger.", sagte K als sich die entsprechenden Türen öffneten und zwei Männer eintraten, einer in römischer Toga, der andere in griechischem Herrschergewand. „ Ihre Verteidigung wird heute Brutus und die Anklage Tantalus übernehmen.", erklärte K dem Toten. „ Moment, sind das nicht beides Mörder? Wie kommen die dazu Kläger und Verteidiger in der Unterwelt zu sein?", fragte dieser entgeistert. „ Naja wissen sie, wir sind in letzter Zeit wirklich wahnsinnig unterbesetzt und es scheint in der Personalabteilung wohl eine Art Promibonus zu geben.", antwortete K und legte die Akten auf das Richterpult. Der Mann sah K noch kurze Zeit verwundert an und setzte sich auf das Sofa, das sich in der Mitte des Raums befand. Dann betrat ein Mann mit einem breitem Grinsen durch die Richtertür den Raum. „ Das ist jetzt nicht euer Ernst oder?", entfuhr es dem Toten," Ist das...?" „ Stefan Raab, genau.", sagte und fügte noch an," Wir haben einen wirklich großen Personalmangel." „ Scheint so." „ Herzlich willkommen meine Damen und Herren.", sagte plötzlich Raab, der sich bereis am „ Richterpult" niedergelassen hatte," Wer ist denn heute der Angestaubte? Verstehen sie?" „ Natürlich.", sagte K leicht zerknirscht und nannte den Namen. Tantalus erhob sich und begann zu sprechen:" Der hier Anwesende, hat sich zu Lebzeiten mehrerer Verbrechen schuldig gemacht. Doch das schlimmste unter ihnen war...", Tantalus hielt kurz inne,"... Vatermord. Dieser kleine Wurm von einem Menschen hat es gewagt nicht nur mehrfach gegen den eigenen aufzubegehren, nein! Er hat ihn schlussendlich sogar umgebracht, ein Vergehen, dass nur mit den schlimmsten Qualen der Hölle bestraft werden kann..." „ Also da möchte ich jetzt mal einhaken.", unterbrach ihn Brutus," Ich kann dem Kläger hier nur ganz klar widersprechen. Der Vatermord ist nicht immer in so drastischer Weise gesühnt werden muss. Nein ich bin sogar der Meinung, dass es dafür sehr verständliche Gründe gibt, die sogar das ganze Verbrechen des Mordes, das ganz klar eines ist, aufwiegen." Tantalus schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch und fuhr Brutus an:" Du willst dich doch nur selbst herausreden! Du der du deinen eigenen Vater, einen Politiker, ermordetest. Du solltest hier genauso als Angeklagter stehen wie er! Auch du mein Freund Brutus!" Kurz zuckte Brutus zurück doch dann riss er wieder zusammen:" Einspruch, diesen blöden Satz, hat er nie gesagt! Und außerdem habe ich die Republik verteidigt! Ich habe zum Wohle des Staates gehandelt!" Tantalus schnaubte verächtlich:" Du hast Rom verraten, dass hast du!" „ Was verstehst du schon von den Belangen Roms, Grieche?!", entgegnete Brutus zornig. Der Tote sprang auf und rief:" Was ist das denn hier für ein Kindergarten? Sollte es hier nicht um mich gehen? Außerdem, was ist das überhaupt für ein lächerlicher Richter? Und sollte der Ankläger nicht selbst bestraft werden? Ich fordere ein Urteil durch den Teufel persönlich!" „ Nein, das wollen sie nicht.", versuchte K ihn noch aufzuhalten, doch es war zu spät. Schwarzer Rauch sammelte sich langsam im Raum und begann sich über dem Richterpult in einer Spirale zusammen zu ziehen. Gleichzeitig sank die Raum Temperatur um mehrere Grad nur um gleich darauf wieder um das vielfache zu steigen. K seufzte, natürlich war er schon da und natürlich übertrieb er wieder vollkommen mit seinem Auftritt. Der Rauch formte sich zu einem Körper mit schwarzen Schwingen. Dann bildeten sich Hörner und ein Umhang. K verzog das Gesicht. Na toll Luzifer kam in Teufelsgestalt, das bedeutete er war mies drauf. Gut er war immer mies drauf wenn er zu einem Prozess gerufen wurde. Aber er erschien nur in Teufelsgestalt wenn er wirklich wütend war. Normalerweise erschien er entweder als Engel in schwarzem Anzug oder in Gestalt des römischen Gottes Pluto. Der Tote hatte sich so eben selbst die Zukunft verhunzt. „ Wer wagt es mich zu rufen?", tönte die Stimme des rothäutigen Luzifers durch den Raum. Und alle Anwesenden, außer K wichen zurück. K schilderte Luzifer die Fakten und atmete wieder auf als sich der gelbäugige Blick des Unterweltsfürsten von ihm wandte. „ Auch wenn ich normalerweise viel Verständnis habe für Vaterprobleme, kann ich dieses Verhalten nicht dulden. Du, Sterblicher, hast es gewagt, dass Gericht der Hölle zu beleidigen! Auch wenn du dazu wie es scheint Grund hattest, ist das ein unduldbares Vergehen. Wenn du etwas auszusetzen hast, kannst du Revision einlegen und die nächst höhere Ebene kümmert sich darum, aber das! Wofür haben wir denn dieses System wenn sich jeder Wicht darüber hinwegsetzt?", brüllte er den Mann an. „ Ähm ich werde sofort...,", begann jener stotternd, doch Luzifer unterbrach ihn sofort:" Zu wenig, zu spät! Du wirst ins Fegefeuer wandern. Und du!", er wandte sich zu Tantalus um," Wer hat dich überhaupt aus dem Tartarus gelassen? Diese Strafe war ewig!" Damit öffnete sich der Boden und sowohl Tantalus als auch der Mann fielen schreiend hinunter.

Als sich der Boden hinter den Beiden wieder geschlossen hatte, landete Luzifer und sein Aussehen änderte sich zu einem Mann mit schwarzen Haaren und roten Augen, der eine purpurne Toga trug. „ Also.", sagte er," Ich werde dann mal ein Wort mit der Personalabteilung reden." Damit verließ er den Raum und K vermerkte auf der Akte unter Urteil: Fegefeuer - unabänderlich.


End file.
